Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars
---- The contents of this article are purely fictional! A collaboration between Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment, EA DICE and Rooster Teeth Games is NOT in the works. Therefore brings this article to be 100% fanon and should not be taken as something really happening, or being developed by said development studios. ---- Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars is a third person action shooter developed by Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment, DICE and Rooster Teeth Games, and published by Morningwood Arts. The game is a crossover Battlefront-styled open warfare with vehicular combat and large infantry battles on locations of the RWBYverse. After Morningwood Arts had gotten discussions started with Lucasfilm and Rooster Teeth about a crossover video game and when news of the discussions were leaked, both Star Wars and Rooster Teeth fans were curious on what it meant. This also led to the creation of Morningwood Interactive Creative Entertainment, and the collaboration between MICE, DICE, and Rooster Teeth Games. The game originally was going to be published by Electronic Arts but this was later changed after the disaster with 2017's Star Wars Battlefront II which had them losing the license to publish Star Wars games. A teaser was released, showing the Battle of Beacon but instead of White Fang and Atlas androids attacking Professors and Students, it is the Imperial Stormtroopers, AT-STs, AT-ATs, and TIE fighters attacking due to the coalition. Singleplayer The Singleplayer focuses on Luna Tachibana, a professor who was born in Beckinsale, Vale but moved to live and become a professor in Atlas. As a professor, he was close friends with professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and he was one of the founding members of the Coalition. There are segments in the game where other characters are playable including Ozpin, James Ironwood, Darth Vader, Thrawn, a Stormtrooper Commander, a Coalition Commander, and briefly as Emperor Palpatine. Rooster Teeth Games and various employees of Lucasfilm have worked on the Singleplayer campaign to ensure it was true to the RWBYverse and Star Wars Universe, not creating any conflicts with their respective aspects. Story Following the Empire's discovery of an unknown planet—that being Remnant—the Imperial Military finds out that it contains powerful crystals they believe that the local humans call "Dust" which they then proceed to deploy troops to mine the resource off the planet. However, the Kingdom governments disagree with the Empire's mass deployment of its troops and capital ships. This leads to the formation of a very secret coalition started by Beacon Academy and includes members of Haven, Shade, and Atlas Academies, and Atlesian Military personnel as somewhat of a resistance movement against the Empire's operations. Two weeks later, a few Huntsmen are called to join them in their cause. Another week goes by, the Battle of the Forever Fall Forest breaks out between the Remnant Coalition and Imperial Army. However, the battle, despite being in the Coalition's favour, doesn't change anything other than the Empire's military response to enforcing strict control in the Kingdoms and keeping the City Councils under supervision. Emperor Palpatine—secretly Darth Sidious—has his personal attention caught when he was told by Grand Admiral Thrawn that Remnant has two things similar to the Force and sends his apprentice Darth Vader to the planet to confirm Thrawn's suspicions. Upon arriving on Remnant, Vader is greeted by an officer who is in charge of Atlas Command and is told of the Empire's progress of their mining operations. He is later taken to one of the mining facilities and after a while, that facility is attacked by Coalition soldiers and Vader fights his way out of the facility and back to his shuttle which arrives when he exits the structure. A few days after the attack, the Empire has captured a Huntress and Vader interrogates her with the Dark Side while Thrawn and the Atlas Commander observe. While interrogating, Vader learns more about the Aura and Semblance within the Huntsmen. During the interrogation, the Huntress, against her will, provided the Empire with the location of a Remnant Coalition base which was located twenty miles north of the city of Vale and led to the Battle of Northeast Vale between the Coalition forces and Imperial Army. Vader fought alongside the 501st Legion against Ozpin, who was appointed Director of the Vale Forces. Multiplayer The Multiplayer of Clash of Universes was developed solely by DICE with assistance from Rooster Teeth Games and occasionally from Lucasfilm. The Multiplayer contains RWBY content from its canon universe, and Star Wars content from all Trilogy eras. Unlike 2017's Battlefront II, Clash of Universes doesn't have star cards, or any type of loot crate system but instead has levels for the infantry abilities which need to be leveled up through play-time rather than crafting or getting them in crates. Each of the six infantry classes have a variety of abilities and weapons, these include an Assault Trooper, Heavy Trooper, Support Trooper, Combat Engineer, Scout Trooper and Officer. Although the Kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo did not have any type of soldiers other than Huntsmen protectors, Atlas soldiers were presented as Coalition soldiers with Huntsmen appearing as Officers, this is done for most Multiplayer maps involving the Remnant Coalition. Modes *'Remnant Assault' - 32v32 battles with story-driven unique objectives for each map. *'Ariel Assault' - 20v20 dogfights above the skies of Remnant with each map having unique objectives. *'Blast' - 12v12 classic team deathmatch on locations within Remnant. *'Heroes Duel' - 5v5 heroes vs. villains from both the Star Wars Universe and RWBYverse. Maps An RA indicates a Remnant Assault map An AA indicates an Ariel Assault map A B indicates a Blast map An HD indicates a Heroes Duel map A * indicates a map added with DLC *'Forever Fall forest' (RA, AA) *'Emerald Forest' (RA, AA) *'Cliffside Forest' (RA, AA) *'Mountain Glenn' (RA, AA) *'Beacon Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Haven Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Shade Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Atlas Academy' (RA, AA, B, HD) *'Mistral' (RA, AA) *'Wind Path' (RA, AA) *'Kuchinashi' (RA, AA) *'Oniyuri' (RA, AA) *'Neighboring Village of Shion' (RA, B, HD) *'Shion' (RA, B, HD) *'Higanbana' (RA, B, HD) *'Kuroyuri' (RA, B, HD) *'Junior's Club' (B, HD) *'Schnee Family Home' (HD) *'Xiao Long-Rose Family Home' (HD) *'Belladonna Family Home' (HD) *'Amity Colosseum' (B, HD) *'Beacon Cliff' (B, HD) *'Vale'* (RA, AA) *'Abandoned Temple'* (B, HD) *'Schnee Training Room'* (B, HD) *''Vigilance* (RA, B, HD) **Vigilance'' Command Sector* (B, HD) *'Vale Warehouses'* (HD) *'Branwen Tribe Camp'* (HD) Classes *Assault Trooper - Troopers armed with assault and blaster rifles. *Heavy Trooper - Troopers armed with heavy weapons and ordnance. *Support Trooper - Troopers armed with SMGs and blaster carbines with support equipment. *Combat Engineer - Engineers armed with assault and blaster rifles and able to repair vehicles and walkers. *Scout Trooper - Troopers armed with snipers and equipment essential to their survival. *Army Officer - Field officers armed with blaster pistols and able to boost the morale of soldiers during battle. Heroes and Villains Characters from Star Wars and RWBY appear as heroes and villains with abilities and traits. Heroes play similar to 2017's Star Wars Battlefront II and the original 2005 Star Wars: Battlefront II. Leia Organa, Raven Branwen, Thrawn and Kylo Ren all each have Coalition Honour Guards, Branwen Tribe guards, Death Troopers and Elite Praetorian Guards as bodyguards, respectively. Vehicles Remnant Coalition Galactic Empire Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems Patch updates 1.0.5: Nerf Patch *Nerf: Assault Trooper's Grenade blast radius is reduced by 0.5. *Nerf: Assault Trooper's Vanguard ability no longer hides its user from enemy radar scanners. *Nerf: Heavy Trooper's Sentry ability now has a default recharge time of 30 seconds. *Nerf: Heavy Trooper's Shield health is reduced minus its ability level. *Nerf: Combat Engineer's Repair ability no longer repairs vehicles and walkers with high amounts of health. *Nerf: Combat Engineer's Repair ability no longer harms players. *Nerf: Scout Trooper's Shock Grenade has reduced area of effect. *Nerf: Scout Trooper's Shock Grenade stun duration is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Officer's Battle Command ability now only buffs the player if Improved Battle Command is at ability level five. *Nerf: Officer's Flash Grenade no longer deals heavy damage to Heroes or Villains. *Nerf: Luke Skywalker's Force Push no longer knocks back Villains if they are blocking. *Nerf: Luke Skywalker's lightsaber strikes can no longer harm players when phasing through doors. *Nerf: Lando's High Noon ability no longer locks onto enemies at long ranges unless at ability level five. *Nerf: Lando's X-8 heat buildup is increased. *Nerf: Leia's Squad Shield health is decreased. *Nerf: Solid projectiles such as missiles can bypass Leia's Squad Shield. *Nerf: Han's DL-44 heat buildup is increased. *Nerf: Han's Shoulder Charge no longer knocks back Villains upon impact. *Nerf: Glynda's Dust Strike ultimate no longer hits players over long ranges. *Nerf: Glynda's Crop no longer deals high damage to Villains. *Nerf: Renwil's heavy blaster pistol no longer deals high damage over long ranges. *Nerf: Renwil's Battle Command now only buffs nearby Villains. *Nerf: Palpatine's Dark Aura area of effect is decreased. *Nerf: Palpatine's Chain Lightning range is decreased. *Nerf: Cinder's Fire Storm damage is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Cinder no longer regains lost health. *Nerf: Mercury's Leg Gauntlets now have decreased range. *Nerf: Emerald's Dual Revolvers only deal high damage in close quarters. *Nerf: Thermal Imploder damage of the Bodyguards is dependent on ability level. *Nerf: Bodyguards health regeneration time is decreased. 1.5: DLC I 1.5.5 2.0: DLC II 3.0: DLC III 4.0: DLC IV Downloadable content Post-launch DLC were planned with no season pass including these for free. In order to unlock the new Heroes and Villains, players had to complete tough challenges. However, this excluded maps as they were put into playlist rotations for free, allowing all players to access them. Some DLC didn't include new maps, however just new sections within existing maps that weren't there at launch. RWBYverse: Team RWBY vs. White Fang RWBYverse: Team RWBY vs. White Fang was the first DLC update which included Vale for Remnant Assault and Ariel Assault, the Abandoned Temple and Schnee Training Room for Blast and Heroes Duel along with Team RWBY and members of the White Fang as hero characters. With the release of this DLC pack, the Blast maps that involved the White Fang replaced Assault Trooper Stormtroopers with White Fang Faunus instead. Star Wars Universe: Jedi Order vs. Sith Order Star Wars Universe: Jedi Order vs. Sith Order was the second DLC update which allowed players to fight inside the Vigilance, a ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer in Remnant Assault alongside a new map for Blast and Heroes Duel, the Vigilance Command Sector. The update also introduced Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Count Dooku, General Grievous, OOM-45 and Gizor Dellso as hero and villain characters. On the Remnant Assault and Blast maps for the update, Galactic Republic clone troopers were present as well as Separatist battle droids along with their respective starfighters. The story of the DLC pack was that during the Clone Wars, the Republic stumbled upon Remnant, leading the Confederacy to it as well and wanted to control the planet due to its Dust resource and the Battle for Remnant. RWBYverse: Team JNPR vs. Junior's Gang RWBYverse: Team JNPR and Junior's Gang was the third DLC update that only released hero and villain characters. The update included Team JNPR and Junior's Gang which included Junior Xiong, Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite and Junior's Lieutenant. Each of these characters had a unique set of abilities and traits that could counter other heroes and villains' abilities. With the release of the DLC pack, Junior's Club, which is a map for Blast and Heroes Duel, had replaced Stormtroopers with Junior's Henchmen instead. Clash of Universes: Raven Branwen and Rey vs. Neopolitan and Kylo Ren Clash of Universes: Raven Branwen and Rey vs. Neopolitan and Kylo Ren was the fourth DLC update that released Raven Branwen, Rey, Neopolitan and Kylo Ren as hero and villain characters which also included maps set in Vale (Vale Warehouses) and Mistral (Branwen Tribe Camp) for Heroes Duel only. The story of the DLC was that Kylo Ren found Remnant while searching for the map to his uncle and Rey escaped when the ship was above Mistral. Rey teams up with Raven Branwen while Kylo travels to Vale and hires the services of Neopolitan to the First Order and battles against Rey and Raven. Trivia General *''Clash of Universes: RWBYverse vs. Star Wars'' was developed to indirectly replace Star Wars Battlefront II after Morningwood Arts was given the rights and license to create Star Wars games and uses the same features as Battlefront II. **Lucasfilm and Disney were reluctant during the discussions of the game being created and published by Morningwood Arts while Rooster Teeth were completely onboard with it. Luna Tachibana *"Luna" refers to the moon which is white and gray, and its nickname, Luna. While Tachibana refers to the colour Tangerine which is a shade of orange. *Luna Tachibana was originally part of Team VNLA, consisting of Violet, Nyan Tachibana, Luna himself, and Amber Lavender. **Lisa Dahlia's initial was the "L" in the team name until she was replaced by Luna Tachibana for this specifically, however in all other works, Lisa is still part of the team, replacing Luna. Multiplayer *After all the DLC were released, players estimated the game to have 44 characters from both RWBY and Star Wars as heroes and villains, greatly having more than Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Video games Category:MICE Category:DICE